The Kit and Her Coyote
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Kit Mozumi was just a young child when she was stolen from the World of the Living centuries before the White Invasion. She grew up knowing nothing else but the life of Hueco Mundo. Until the day Aizen saved her. As Aizen's assistant, Kit knows everything and everyone in Los Noches, but when she starts to have feelings for someone things start getting hectic. Rated M for some parts


Her name was Kit Mozumi. She was a young woman, looked to be in her early twenties if she were a normal human with long crimson red hair that flowed elegantly down her back while the rest was kept in a tight bun and held together with two hair sticks- each sporting an amber crystal bead. Her amber eyes and teal markings on her cheeks made for a tantalizing look against her tanned skin, the pierced pointed ears and the scar over her left eye creating an interesting edge to her look. She could often be seen wearing a teal and amber colored kimono styled dress with a white overdress to accent it, in addition to her fang necklaces, and a matching set of teal flats with golden embroidery. She found a cute little fox spirit- one that had survived Hollow after Hollow- that loved to hang out with her and it annoyed most everyone around her, but since she just did her job and kept to herself, most of the time reading, she wasn't bothered by it.

Kit had come into the care of Sosuke Aizen when he had taken control of Hueco Mundo. As a child, Kit had been kidnapped for Baraggan- who was King of Hueco Mundo at the time- as a pet, taken from the world of the living centuries ago. She had known nothing else but Hueco Mundo, nothing else but the cruelty of its king. That is until she was rescued by Aizen and taken on as his assistant.

Aizen saw in her a strange power, one like that of a kitsune- which he determined to be the culprit for her appearance- and decided she could be useful. Since that day, Kit has followed him everywhere, doing his bidding without hesitation.

Over the time she spent with Aizen, she began to grow closer to him and his Espada. She worked closely with many of them, bringing them meals and helping with their work. Many of them took her for granted. All but one.

-O-

Lilynette Gingerbuck, the partner of Coyote Starrk- Espada No. 1- decided it was time to sneak up on Coyote and wake him up. He was always so lazy and unenthusiatic, always sleeping every chance he got. She was devising a plan to ruin his day, just for the hell of it, when she noticed that Kit Mozumi was walking nearby and about ready to pass by his favorite spot with a stack full of papers in her arms. Lilynette grinned devilishly and snuck up behind Kit, waiting until she was in the perfect position and tripped her. Her stack of papers went flying and Kit tried to catch herself, but fell right on top of Coyote, causing him to wake up with a disgruntled start.

"Ow..." Kit said, rubbing her head as she pushed herself up from what she thought was the ground. She opened her eyes and looked down to find that her hand was not actually on the ground, but rather had slid into the inside of a jacket and was pressed against a strong and muscular chest. She moved her eyes up a little bit more and met the icy glare of a very annoyed Coyote Starrk. "Oh my gosh! I am so, so, so, sorry! Please forgive me, sir, I lost my footing!" Kit said, apologizing as she scrambled to get off of him. "Please, forgive me sir, I did not mean to trip onto you!" she stammered, trying to hurriedly gather her papers. "Oh no, what a mess... Lord Aizen is going to blow a gasket if these get turned in later..."

Coyote sat up and watched as Kit tried frantically to put her papers back into order, then moved his gaze to where Lilynette was hidden above in the tree branches, snickering. He scooted over and started picking up papers and looked at the piles Kit had made to help her organize them. He glanced at the papers, individually, then placed them in the corresponding pile until all of the papers were together.

Kit felt her cheeks burning furiously and she refused to look at Coyote as he helped her. She stacked the papers together, placing the separation sheets in between each category before she lifted the pile up and started to hurry off. She turned back and glanced at Coyote as he stood and looked at her. "Thank you, sir, for the help. Again, my deepest and most sincerest apologies for interrupting your nap. I will be on my way." She bowed her head and disappeared around the corner, leaving Coyote to turn and glare up at his partner.

Lilynette shrugged and started laughing herself out of the tree, landing hard on her rump. "What?"

"Did you have to go and involve Kit in that stupid stunt of yours? I don't mind if you wake me up for your own entertainment, but don't drag her into it." Coyote said, scolding his partner.

Lilynette stuck her finger in her ear, taking the heat for her prank. "Sorry, sheesh. I just thought it'd be funny, especially with how you two like each other so much."

Coyote glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lilynette huffed. "Right, like she didn't have her hands all over you!"

"You tripped her and she fell onto me, you brat." Coyote snarled back at her. "Keep your pranks to yourself, got it?"

"Ya, ya, I got it." Lilynette hopped up and followed Coyote as he started heading towards the meeting room to attend Aizen's next meeting. "I still think you got this huge crush on her."

Coyote groaned and rolled his eyes. He liked Kit Mozumi well enough, but he couldn't see it going beyond that. "Come on, already, or we'll be late."

-O-

"So, Kit, I heard you went over and dipped your toes into the pools of Starrkland."

Kit glared at the Espada who spoke, Grimmjow Jagerjaquez- Espada No. 6- as he jested at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She passed behind him as she handed out the report forms they were to fill out, but Grimmjow grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"How about you come and take a dip into my pool?" Grimmjow murmured into her ear, his hot breath making her skin crawl.

Kit sat still as he tried to maneuver his hand to grope her chest, but when he got close enough she lit a flame at her fingertip and pressed it down into his hand, stopping him in his tracks. She calmly stood and moved away from him, never lifting her finger and watched him grimacing at the pain of the burn. "I suggest, Grimmjow Jagerjaquez, No. 6, that you never lay a finger on me again. This little burn on your hand will turn into an inferno that will consume your entire body and you will be left to burn for an eternity until there is nothing but screaming ashes left."

Grimmjow glared at her- slightly impressed, turned on, and angered by her burning him in such a serious and physical manner- but he nodded in acknowledgment and pulled his hand away as soon as Kit removed her finger and returned to handing out the reports.

Kit went about the circle until she reached Coyote who had just joined them, feeling her face begin to burn. "Here."

"Thanks, Kit." he replied, watching her quickly move away from him and try to hide the fact that her face was as red as her hair. He chuckled at that and looked up as Aizen joined them with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen.

"Hello, everyone, shall we begin?" Aizen said, greeting his soldiers.

Coyote watched as he took a seat, then his gaze turned to Kit as she found her way to her favorite roost up in the wall across from him. She always sat up there to give the Espada and Aizen privacy while still taking notes for the meeting as well. She had excellent hearing thanks to her fox like senses.

Kit sat in her roost while Aizen began the meeting, speaking to them about the progress of their attack plan. Personally, Kit didn't believe in the cause, but she wouldn't question Aizen either- he did save her from being Baraggan's slave for eternity. She listened and took notes, saving them for later review, and only looked up when Aizen called her down.

Coyote sat bored in the meeting and leaned back against his chair, watching Kit as she sat in her roost with one leg tucked underneath the other as she furiously jotted her notes. When Aizen called her down to end the meeting, he watched as Kit gracefully stood and hopped down from her roost effortlessly, landing without a sound on the floor.

"Of course, Lord Aizen." She replied, bowing her head to him.

Looking at the Espada, Kit stood straight up. "The stack of papers you each received consists of the new report forms. You are to each fill out every single form you were provided with after each mission and they are to be delivered promptly. These will help ensure we have total communication within our ranks and can proceed with plans accordingly. If you have any questions, I will be more than happy to provide you with answers. Otherwise, you are all dismissed and I wish you well on your next mission."

The Espada began to disperse, many of them grumbling about the paperwork they had to do as Aizen asked Kit for a copy of her notes. Kit nodded and told him they would be on his desk by morning along with her own reports. Aizen left with Kaname and Gin, leaving Kit to gathering her things alone with Coyote in the room still.

"Oh, Mr. Starrk I didn't realize you were still here." Kit said, noticing him sitting there. "Was there something you needed?"

"No." He simply said, standing.

Kit tried to her hide her blush as the image of her hand on his chest as she walked out of the meeting room. She walked in silence as Starrk joined her, heading towards his room which was across from hers.

After a while, with his hands in his pockets, Starrk sighed and glanced over at Kit. He noticed the scar on her eye and wondered what caused it, but he pushed that thought aside. "I want to apologize for Lilynette's behavior earlier. She tripped you and caused you to fall onto me."

Kit looked up at him. "Oh. Well, thank you then, sir." She replied, trying to smile.

Starrk smiled back to her, something he rarely did. He kept his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk. "I've been wondering something."

"What would that be?"

"Your scar. Where'd it come from?"

Kit's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, um, it was from when Baraggan kidnapped me from the world of the living."

Starrk looked down at her. "You're human?"

"Well, yes I suppose I still am, but my time in Hueco Mundo has changed me over the years. Ever since I was a little girl, my ears have grown to points, my hair has turned a blood red, my eyes have become a more defined amber color, and these markings appeared about six years after I first came here. Before I came to Hueco Mundo, if you would believe it, I had darker amber eyes, brown hair like yours, and everything else about me was normal."

"Why would Baraggan kidnap you then?"

Kit sighed. "Honestly beyond the fact that I was his pet, I don't know. All I know is that he stole me from my family centuries ago and I have known nothing else but Hueco Mundo. Over the years I began to develop powers, mostly my healing and my fire abilities, but then when Aizen came and saved me from Baraggan, he gave me my zanpakuto I found its spirit and I've become a stronger person because of it. Aizen has trained me like a Soul Reaper, so I have more akinment to him than you and the other Espada."

"You sound like you idolize Lord Aizen."

"It isn't that. I owe him a lot. He saved me from Baraggan and gave me a new identity. I'm grateful for that."

"That's admirable in a sense."

"What about you?" Kit asked, looking at him. "What brought you to Lord Aizen?"

They arrived at their rooms and Starrk sighed. "That will have to be a story for a different time."

Kit saw they were at their rooms and she sighed. "Very well, Mr. Starrk. I will hold you to that." She offered a smile and opened her door. "Don't forget to have your paperwork filled out and turned in immediately, please."

Starrk watched her go into her room, the door closing behind her. He smiled to himself, thinking that this girl Kit isn't that bad. 'Perhaps Lilynette is right.'


End file.
